CFVY Shop
by callofduty1944
Summary: Come on in and read some one shots about the second year team. In this shop is a slight twist on Team CFVY: minus Fox, add in Farrar Shaw, Coco's childhood friend. Each story includes the team's adventures, relationships and interactions with each other. Who knows? RWBY and JNPR may even show up.


**With the recent passing of RWBY creator, Monty Oum, and also having these ideas on my phone for a while, I decided to dedicate some small snippets of my OCs' time at Beacon, all inspired by one of my favorite online anime series I've seen. **

**RIP Monty. Your work will live on.**

**Also, another thing is that the world is minor AU as in a couple characters will not appear in my one shots.**

**RWBY One Shots: CFVY Style**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Team CFVY

An auburn headed boy found it hard to sleep that night. His shoulder blade length hair, usually tied up, was let down. Farrar's eyes were wide open and locked on the ceiling of Beacon Academy's ballroom. Everyone in the room, including himself, arrived earlier that day and were told to rest up after a welcome speech from the headmaster, Professor Ozpin. No one announced lights out yet, but most already fell asleep. Even in his comfy red t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, sleep still evaded him.

"Can't fall asleep either, hothead?" asked a voice. He turned over to see his childhood friend, Coco, laying there with one arm supporting her head. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt and peach colored pajama pants. Her brown eyes met his blue ones. Despite the low lighting, the one flaming lock dyed in her brown hair was still visible, almost like an actual fire.

"How can I, sweet cheeks?" Farrar teased. "We're taking one of the biggest steps of our lives tomorrow."

"But, we are prepared for it, or at least I am." If there was one thing about these two, they always teased each other. They consider it a form of affection, albeit a strange one.

"I feel just as ready, but I'm so excited about this that I can't sleep!"

Coco giggled at how childish her friend sounded. "Like a kid in a candy store. But, to be honest… I'm kinda nervous."

Farrar's joyful face fell into a concerned look; it didn't sound like his best friend. "You all right? Is the real Coco in there?"

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "I'm serious, Farrar. What if we're not on the same team? Then who am I gonna affectionately tease?"

"You can still do that to me at least during lunch," he quipped. "But I know that we'll be on the same team!"

"And you're certain about this?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

The two continued to talk for a while until Coco slowly nodded off. Farrar smiled at her sleeping form and fixed the flaming lock behind her ear. He remembered there was a time that the two did have feelings for each other, but it did not work out. They found it better to be friends, but, truth be told, he still cared deeply for her, like she was family. He laid his head down and slowly let sleep take over.

Everyone rose bright and early in the morning for the next step of joining Beacon Academy: team formation. "Deep in the forest lies the ruins of a temple and it contains a relic. Your job is to obtain one for each member of your team," Ozpin stated to everyone. "However, there is a slight twist: the first person you make eye contact with in the woods will be one of your partners for the next four years." He made his way to the left side of where they were all standing. "Oh, and I hope you all have a landing method, and a way to fight the Grimm."

Farrar stood poised to handle the given task. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with his white chest and back armor plates. There were black leather gauntlets over his forearms. He also wore his favorite pair of cargo pants and black boots. On his back rested one sword on his left shoulder and a quiver of arrows with tips laced with Dust slung over his right shoulder. His second sword rested on his right hip and when he combined them, it formed a bow (yes, Cinder's weapon, but I had the idea before I even saw the episode).

He eyed Coco from two panels down. She wore an orange sweater with her black pants and heeled boots. Her hands were covered by black gloves that held her black briefcase weapon and around her neck sat her favorite scarf with a matching rose broach. On her face sat her pair of aviator sunglasses, giving a solid poker face. "Good luck," he mouthed to her. She flashed a thumbs up before she was jettisoned into the forest. He felt the platform under him catapult his body straight into the woods. His adrenaline was rushing through his veins. How should I land!? The thought kept repeating as the trees came closer and closer. Let's try this, he thought. He unsheathed both blades, his left blade held upright, the right held in a reverse grip. He connected the two at the lower hilt and drew an arrow from his quiver, pulling a wire out with it. The arrow flew and hit a tree trunk. The wire pulled tight, allowing Farrar to slow down and swing to the ground, landing in a roll.

A massive amount of machinegun fire reached his ears. "That's either Coco's landing method, or she's surrounded by Grimm," he said to himself. His feet carried him quickly to the sound of battle. A brown blur slammed into him, stopping his run. "What the hell!" he shouted. The wind had been knocked from his lungs, making him cough. "Oh, that's worse than a kick to the nads."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried a British female voice. He opened his eyes to find it was a girl. Her armor was colored yellow and orange with her leggings colored black. Her head had long brown hair and on top were rabbit ears. "I still d-don't have control over my s-speed yet! Please don't hate me!"

Farrar stood up, still catching his breath as he brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Well, accidents are accidents." He extended a hand to the Faunus girl on the ground. "I'm Farrar Shaw, and I guess I'm one of your partners."

"I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina," the girl replied, taking his hand. She stood back up and brushed herself off. "So…"

"What?"

"You aren't calling me a freak, or an animal."

"Your point?" he questioned, folding his arms.

"W-Well, you're one of the few who haven't done that here yet."

Farrar chuckled, shaking his head when he remembered the big problem with Faunus. "I don't care that you're a Faunus. I've never had a problem with them."

"R-Really?" Velvet stuttered.

"Sure, you all have animal parts, but that doesn't mean you're not human. The way I see it, you're humans with animal parts and abilities. Heck, I'd love to have night vision." Velvet's head bowed, covering her eyes. "Hey. A-Are you all right?"

Velvet jumped towards the boy and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you!" Farrar wasn't sure what to think; a girl he didn't know just hugged him. He awkwardly returned the hug. He still couldn't believe that people had an issue with Faunus, and if they were like this girl, the world is definitely wrong.

A giant roar followed by the sound of falling trees brought them back to reality. He heard a loud female voice that he could only recognize as Coco's. "Sounds like someone needs our help," he said to his new companion.

"Then we'd better move! Let's go!" Velvet shouted, taking off like a bullet out of a gun. Farrar grumbled to himself and ran towards the sound of action.

Farrar grinded to a halt when he saw the scene before him. Coco and another tall boy wearing a pale green robe wielding a large, orange barbed blade were surrounded by Beowolves. He quickly drew his blades and hacked away at two of the dark creatures, joining his friend in the middle. "Quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into, sweet cheeks," he said to Coco.

"On the contrary, hothead," his friend retorted.

"She takes them down," stated the big warrior, "but more of them keep coming!"

Of course, he thought. "We gotta take this group out and make a break for it!" The group went to work, each attacking a section of the Grimm. Coco gunned her enemies down without even breaking a sweat. Farrar slashed two of the creatures, and then fired two arrows into the skulls of the other last two. Velvet distracted her enemies and drew them into the last comrade who swiped them away with one swing of his blade. Once the group completed their task, they quickly ran deeper into the woods and rested in a clearing, far away from the Grimm.

Farrar panted, hunched over as he caught his breath. He looked up at the unfamiliar face and walked over to him. "Well, I guess this means we're comrades, and I have to thank you for keeping Coco out of trouble," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Farrar Shaw."

"Screw you," he heard Coco shout.

"Yatsuhashi," the boy said, gripping Farrar in a strong handshake. "And it didn't take much; she knew how to handle the Grimm."

Farrar laughed, knowing what he meant. "It was learned usually saving my ass, right?"

"Almost always," she quipped.

The group made their way after introductions were made. "Guys! Look over here!" Velvet shouted. She pointed to the ruins of a temple, the destination they needed to find. Each pedestal had one chess piece, four of each kind. "So, which one do we take?"

Coco looked at each piece. She picked up a bishop piece, the other three following suit. "I wonder if these pieces mean anything."

Farrar flipped his piece a few times before catching it by the head between his pointer and middle fingers. "I'm guessin' it means we're officially a team. But, I think you mean if it has any symbolism depending on the piece."

"Somehow, I doubt it actually does," Yatsuhashi said, giving his two cents.

"Well, let's roll out, gang," Coco said.

When the others returned, and thankfully everyone did, Professor Ozpin went on with assigning team names and leaders. He assigned two teams before finally reaching his group. All four of them stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. "Coco, Farrar Shaw, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi." Their pictures appeared on the two big screens above the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CFVY, led by Coco." All four nodded and made their way off the stage. A confident smile was plastered on Coco's face.

Farrar wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "See? Like I said, we're together as a team. And what's more: you're the leader. Think you can handle it?"

Coco smirked and gripped the hand on her shoulder. "I was born ready, hothead."


End file.
